


Absolutely Up and down

by KyIin9moon_7102



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyIin9moon_7102/pseuds/KyIin9moon_7102
Summary: Thank you for reading,Have a good appetite.
Relationships: zhangyunlei/yangjiulang
Kudos: 3





	Absolutely Up and down

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是@麒麟九月7102

【辫九】绝对上下  
说在前面：对不起各位了，我中间走了一个礼拜，回归了回归了，我坐高铁去的，也送你们个高铁。写完我都要死掉了。  
（七十一）  
张云雷猛地掀开眼罩，本来还怕光线太亮紧闭着眼睛，后来才发现没有什么不适应，就缓缓睁开眼睛，当看到眼前的景象时，发出了一声惊叹。  
“哇~”二爷真有素质，没惊出一声卧槽已经算他不破坏气氛了。  
眼前的景象着实让他吃惊，房间里一片昏黄，烛火发出温暖的光，把一切都照的柔柔的，尤其是眼前的人，九郎是站在床上的，所以张云雷第一眼映入眼帘的就是那双修长笔直的白腿，这叫视觉冲击力一下达到了最顶端，九郎平时素爱穿宽松的裤子，那漂亮的腿型很少能漏出来，这一下子放在张云雷眼前他还有点反应不过来。  
床头上的烛光，透过那双腿照过来，在两条腿的中间形成了一个漂亮的三角形，光斑的顶端隐没在黑色的裙摆之下，欣赏完美腿，张云雷把注意力集中在在裙子上。  
‘裙子啊，我的天，太刺激了。’张云雷脑子里没有别的想法了。  
杨九郎完全没准备好被看到，没来得及阻止张云雷摘下眼罩的动作，就这么直接暴露在他的目光之下，吓的他两手一把捂住了脸。  
九郎从指缝里悄悄偷看张云雷的反映，看他张着大嘴盯着他，而且眼神有点呆滞的停留在他的大腿上，他赶紧一把抓住裙摆，想要往下拉一点，再拉一点。  
“宝贝过来，走过来。”张云雷从震惊中找回了自己的知觉，招招手让九郎过去。  
可怜的九郎拽着裙子，窘迫的走过去，走到床尾停了下来，准备下床，结果张云雷靠了过来，拦住了他下床的动作。  
走到人面前九郎不知道怎么一下还委屈起来了，噘着嘴哼哼唧唧的，眼睛也不知道要看向哪里，他知道张云雷在看他，那眼神已经露骨到能让人羞死，可他真的不知道要怎么办了。  
“我要流鼻血了，你真美，宝贝。”  
“哪有~我还没准备好，你就摘下来了。哼~”  
张云雷没有回答九郎说的话，他要用行动证明他有多美。  
小人羞涩的样子装满了他的眼睛，张云雷深吸一口气提住，他要上手了，抬起一只手，伸向那双勾人的长腿上，指尖顺着脚踝轻轻往上，划过腿肚饱满的峰顶，达到膝盖，在膝窝敏感的地方恶意的画了一个圈圈。  
腿上被酥酥麻麻的划过，张云雷的动作让九郎软了双腿，跪在了床上，抬起脸向上看着作怪的人，破罐子破摔的哼了他一下。  
“雷雷~”九郎坐在自己的脚后跟上，仰着小脸跟张云雷服软儿，其实他刚才生气是因为觉得自己准备了半天，结果什么都没弄好，破坏了给张云雷的惊喜，再加上张云雷的反应太过镇静，本来他还做好了被扑倒撞到脑袋的准备了呢，结果这人跟傻子似的，没什么反应，看来是惊喜搞砸了。  
“这是给我的惊喜吗？”张云雷明知故问，看到小人点了点头，他反倒笑了，他的宝贝真是太可爱了，小人都不知道自己现在跪在这儿，向上偷瞄他的样子，有多撩人，有多让人想犯罪。  
“你怎么知道我要给你惊喜？”  
“阎鹤翔告诉我的。”  
“这个阎鹤翔，大嘴巴，什么都往外说，说了就不是惊喜了，真是的。我都没准备好，对不起。”九郎手指头绞着裙摆，小声的承认错误。  
“所以宝贝，为什么要给我惊喜呢？”张云雷看着小人又气又羞还有点懊恼，摸着他的脸蛋安抚着，对手心里传来的触感爱不释手。  
“我想让你开心嘛，你最近心情不好，虽然不表现出来，但是我都知道~”  
“那这裙子……九郎，你知不知道我会忍不住的。”张云雷嗓子有点哑，几个月的清心寡欲，让他越来越无念无想了，这会子一剂猛药下的他，低估了自己憋了好久潜在的能量，上头的劲让他脑子忽忽悠悠的。  
“那个那个，你不用再忍了，因为…我准备好了。”九郎急着证明自己的想法，语速都上去了。  
“九郎你说什么？”张云雷震惊之余，惊喜的表情爬上了他的脸，嘴角的笑容都抑制不住了。如果说刚才是宠溺的笑，现在就真是兴奋的笑了。  
“我说，张云雷，我爱你，我信你，把自己给你，我，准备好了！”九郎说的认真，一字一点头的给了张云雷明确的答案。  
“我的宝贝，你不知道你说了什么不得了的话啊。”张云雷也有点结巴了。  
“那我的爱人，你准备好拆开你的惊喜了吗？”张云雷惊喜的样子，反倒让九郎开心了，他觉得这才是收到惊喜该有的样子。  
九郎握住张云雷的一只手，拉到自己衣服的腰带处，那儿系着一根黑色的飘带，这飘带就像礼物盒上的包装丝带，只要张云雷的手抓住带子轻轻一抽，腰带就会随之散开，这件衣服也会失去束缚绽放开来。  
时间在这一刻凝固了，张云雷鬓角上流下了一滴汗，他听见自己的心跳，一声一声，撞击着胸腔，他承认他惊着了，认为这一切都是在梦境里，他曾经无数次想过，九郎可能还要很久才能忘记过去接受他，也设想过会在什么样的情况下再次拥抱九郎，但是眼前的一切都超出了他的预期，怎么也不会想到，绝对不会想到他那么容易害羞的宝贝，会主动献上自己，用这么美丽的样子，为了一个给自己的惊喜，为了让自己那该死的心情变好，这方式、这惊喜太棒了。  
“张云雷，你都笑出声了，不拆礼物就算了。”小东西炸毛了。  
“别动，谁说我不拆了，我这不是在享受拆礼物之前激动的心情吗，宝贝你准备好了吗？”张云雷的手在九郎的手心里转了个方向，握住腰上的一根带子，轻轻的往外抽，随着动作身体也慢慢附了上去。  
“我都说我准……唔！嗯~”  
一手解着腰上的带子，一手抚上九郎的脸，抬起那脸蛋方便自己品尝他的唇，九郎对这温柔的吻毫无招架之力，由着它的动作，一步步的攻城略地。  
黑色丝带散落在床上，胸前的皮肤也隐隐约约的露了出来，张云雷不急着探进衣里，而是隔着布料抚摸着九郎的身子，脖颈的曲线，锁骨的深度，肩头的圆润，他都一一拂过，回味无穷。  
九郎两只手臂攀附上张云雷的背，在自己最喜欢的后颈上来回抚摸，他跪直了身体，把自己送进张云雷的怀里，享受他在脖子上的亲吻，吻到喉结的时候，他高高扬起头，脖颈形成了一条完美的弧线。  
九郎像一只高傲的白天鹅轻颤着羽毛敞开身体，这极大的满足了张云雷的自尊心，美丽的身体让他乱了气息，一刻不停地摄取九郎身上的味道，双手游走在可触及的所有范围，也撩拨着九郎的心弦。  
黑色的裙摆顺着张云雷的动作在九郎的大腿根处，上上下下，不时露出里面的景色。  
张云雷叼咬住九郎的耳垂，让粗重的呼吸落在九郎敏感的耳后，叫九郎发出轻轻的呻吟。  
灵巧的手指抚摸着大腿上的嫩肉，一点点的往上，挑起裙摆探进去，以为会遇到布料的阻碍，却没想到，所触之处一片丝滑，这叫张云雷浑身跟着一震，跟着身体做出了最诚实的反应。  
“宝~没穿裤子。”耳垂上说话最要命，九郎大腿根儿上的筋跟着抽搐了两下，差点跪不住。  
心里怪他怎么能用这么沉着的语气说这么色情的话呢，九郎嘟着嘴在张云雷的颈窝里吭叽。  
“太着急，没来的急……嗯……穿……”  
“我以为你故意不穿，给我看的。”张云雷在九郎红透了的耳朵上一下一下落着吻，说到重点的时候还特别停顿一下。  
“不给，不给你看。”九郎拒绝从张云雷的颈窝里抬起头，使劲攀附着他的背，生怕自己软下去。  
张云雷一手托住九郎圆润的臀肉，一手箍住他的窄腰，把那身子拉的离自己更近了些，臀肉塞在他的手心里，给人一种舒服的满足感，满满的从指缝里漏出一些白肉，让人上瘾的止不住的揉捏，  
胸前的衣服早已经在俩人的动作下散开，只要张云雷低头就能看到九郎整个身子，那是让他留恋往返的景色，九郎的皮肤，从脸蛋到脚指头都白嫩嫩的，这会子染上了情欲，热腾腾的像个待咬的肉包子，那两颗粉嫩的小樱桃，在散开的衣领里影影绰绰的，好不勾人。  
起起伏伏的小肚子是九郎现在身上唯一还能算得上有些赘肉的地方，总是暖暖和和的，平日里总是招惹的张云雷枕在上面睡觉，开心了还要咬一口，这会儿让情欲惹得的乱了呼吸，放在腰上的手，恶意的在软肉上轻轻的挠，惹得人不时地紧绷的抖动一下。  
再往下是已经微微抬头的小九郎，两个人身子都干净，再加上平时注意着，九郎这身下物饰虽是比身上的皮肤颜色深，那也算得上是粉嫩的，平日里张云雷会偶尔的伺候一下，逗弄的人受不了的哭哭啼啼，九郎真真是一次也没有过，主要是张云雷舍不得，不肯让小人委屈一点点。  
张云雷不敢再盯着看，手臂用力往上一台，身子探过去，隔着衣裳料子一口含住了九郎左边的红豆，湿热的触感让九郎嘴里的呻吟拔了一个高度，布料上绣花的纹路，没有规则的随着张云雷的牙齿和舌头不断划过乳首，弄得九郎收紧了揽着张云雷的手臂，想要按住他的动作，却把自己更好的送进了对方的口中，任人逗弄。  
“呼~呼~雷轻点……救救我……好难过。”九郎是真的跪不住了，身子一个劲的往后仰，身子抖得使不上劲，躲又躲不过，跑又跑不了，只得求饶起来。  
“哈啊，哈啊，宝贝，躺下，我想看看你，让我好好看看你。”张云雷放开怀里的人，手指尖在胸前那一片湿哒哒的布料上划过，明显感觉到指尖下的肉粒抖动了一下。  
九郎捉住那作乱的手，就着劲往后倒去，床头上是摞在一起的枕头，平日里张云雷爱靠在上面玩手机，他不敢看张云雷，理了理身上的衣服，用一只手的手背挡住自己的眼睛，靠在枕头上给自己喘口气，胸口起起伏伏的。  
九郎像布娃娃似的坐在床上，衣服有些散开，胸前的衣服歪在一边，挡住了肚子和大半的胸口，裙摆担在大腿上，护着身下重要的部位。  
张云雷站在床尾，血液凝固在脑袋里，嗡嗡作响，眼前的秀色是他最爱的人，这可人儿什么都不做，单坐在那儿就勾了他的魂了，无数的、可耻的、羞人的想法都挤进了他的脑袋里。  
张云雷的目光在九郎的身上扫着，看见那黑色的裙摆被九郎胯下的宝贝顶了起来，颤巍巍的抖动，两腿之间的景色也越来越遮不住。  
‘咔嚓’  
九郎被拍照的声音惊的睁开眼睛，不可思议的看着床尾的人，分明举着手机对着自己起劲的拍着。  
“不行，不能拍。”  
“宝贝别动啊，让我留下这个瞬间，太美了你。”  
“不行，会被别人发现的。”九郎两个手捂住脸，并上伸在床上的双腿曲膝挡住自己，却没想到这动作让他的屁股蛋漏了出来，叫张云雷的相机逮了个正着。  
“宝贝，你躺好，你现在就是我最漂亮的娃娃，听话啊。马上拍好了，腿放下，后面漏出来了哦。”  
“哎呀，你怎么这样啊。”九郎最后还是妥协了，捂着脸躺在那儿让张云雷拍，知道他有分寸，断不会拿这种照片出去炫耀，大不了之后偷偷删了就好了。  
“你拍好了吗？拍好了快过来，我冷～”九郎有点受不住这样暴露在镜头前，催促着张云雷，受了欺负似的想要一个温暖的拥抱。  
张云雷远远的扔了手机，他几乎忍到了极点，隔着厚厚的浴袍也能看到他高高挺起的形状，他顺着九郎的长腿，爬了上去，爬上了九郎的床，他拿掉九郎头顶的一个枕头垫在他的身下，让他平躺在床上，两个手撑在脑袋两侧，居高临下的附在九郎身上。  
“雷雷，抱抱。”九郎看着身上的人，拽着他的浴巾撒娇。这让张云雷拉过九郎的手放在嘴边亲了亲。  
张云雷的手顺着九郎的领子探进了衣里，以乳首蹭他因练快板而磨出的薄茧，九郎因为他的动作仰起头用湿润的眼睛看他，另一手拉了他的浴袍的领子，松开，再又探向他腰带。  
张云雷由着他的动作，指尖碰触到的乳首虽然硬起，但还有一份人体特有的柔软，张云雷舔了舔嘴唇，贴上去嘬了一口又重新抬起身体。  
“怕不怕？”张云雷轻轻的问，手顺着衣服滑向了九郎的腰，让衣服整个摊开，目光流连在九郎被黑色薄衣衬着的身体上，布料几乎掩盖不住什么，完全能看见他裸露的身子白皙光滑。  
九郎抬起手在张云雷侧颈上磨蹭了好一会，低声的说“有点怕……”说完，他却伸手把那浴袍拉下肩，摸索他的肩膀。  
“我自己给你了……你温柔一点。”  
张云雷闻言垂下眼，搂着他的腰将身子压了下去。  
张云雷勾住九郎的脖子闭上眼就亲上去，开始两人只是唇瓣厮磨，但后来，不知是谁的舌头最先探出碰到对方的，慢慢就变成了唇齿相濡的热吻。  
张云雷的手再一次来到九郎的胸口，感受了一下手中属于人体皮肤的软与乳肉的韧性，手掌忽地紧握，抓了一把。  
“呜……”九郎脖子缩了缩，控诉般地横了他一眼，“疼……”  
张云雷松开手，改为轻轻揉弄，特殊的酥麻快感令九郎身子战栗了一下，低声呻吟。“嗯……轻点儿…”  
张云雷吻的九郎的下巴高高抬起，一手在他胸前来回揉捏，九郎的脚趾不断紧绷又松开，下体立得高高的，身体也渗出一层薄薄的汗，身体中空虚的滋味渐渐透出。  
“难受……”与张云雷短暂唇舌分开时，九郎便可怜兮兮地看着近在咫尺的双眼控诉道。九郎也不知道哪里难受，两只手探进张云雷的浴衣，轻轻握在他的腰上，手指头不老实的轻轻动着。  
张云雷的眸子早已是黑色的，解开身上的衣服扔到一边，一只修长保养得很好得手探向了九郎的下身。  
“唔……哈啊……等一下……嗯……”  
张云雷显然想早些进入正题，抚摸了两下九郎的欲望，便向身后探去，也不知道九郎是今天格外兴奋还是因为刚洗过澡的缘故，这后穴湿漉漉的，不过张云雷还是没有冒险让九郎感到任何一点点的不适，于是取了润滑剂在手心里捂着，在重新慢慢探了过去。  
感受到身体的变化，九郎羞得用手肘掩面。  
张云雷没想到他会如此激动，黑眸扫视过他的模样，手上开始往里深入，思念手上紧致的触感，嘴巴也不停的在九郎身上亲吻着。  
“不要……不要再进去了……别……绕了我……呜呜……”九郎绷着身体，腰腹不断颤抖，想要挣扎离开他那只作怪的手，张云雷却不为所动，不断揉戳那地，越探越深，另外两根手指也跟了进去。  
不过一会的功夫，九郎忽地松开身子，失神扬起脖子声音拔高。穴里的肉抽搐起来，前头也射了出来，瘫软在床。  
张云雷的手撤了出来，顺着往下摸向了九郎的腿，九郎的两腿笔直修长，线条流畅，被抚摸的意识到自己无一丝遮蔽时反射性地并紧双腿，有些畏惧得看向张云雷。  
张云雷对上那双眼睛，给了他一个放心的眼神，然后半压上九郎，曲起他两腿，跻身进去，亲吻着他的唇瓣。  
张云雷的眼神，给了九郎勇气，他顺从的闭上了眼睛，大概是闭上眼睛时视觉消失，其他感觉便更加敏锐，九郎清晰地感觉到灼热物体与自己直接相对，怒刷存在感的巨大顶住自己。  
“唔——等……”张云雷对准入口，往里刺。真的是太久没做了，九郎被突然而剧烈的刺痛吓了一跳，畏缩想向后躲。  
张云雷叼住九郎的乳首没让他逃跑的动作得逞。张云雷吻住他，似是不想听见他的哭泣，再次往里顶，不似之前慢慢进入，而是狠狠一顶，一下进入了半根。  
九郎的眼泪立刻掉下来。紧紧得抱住张云雷，张云雷的吻十分温柔，舔弄过他的牙齿，腰部微微往后，再往前动，听着九郎的声声呜咽，慢慢把自己整根送了进去。  
“唔啊……你别……别动……”九郎双腿缠住张云雷的腰，眼泪索索地往枕头里砸，半仰着头快断气般地喘息，张云雷抚摸他的身体，不停亲吻他的面颊，不住地安抚。  
“宝贝乖，一下下就好了，不哭啊。”  
“混蛋，你…你是不是又…又变大了…才…才几个月没…你就…你是不是成天就想这个啊…嗯…”  
“媳妇～冤枉啊，我就是太想你了，它有点兴奋罢了。”   
“闭嘴…嗯啊～”  
身下脆弱之地如同插入了一根炭火木桩，疼得九郎皱紧眉头咬紧牙关，同时因为紧张，下处也不住紧缩，湿热软滑之处绞着张云雷，就好像上千张小嘴吮吸一般，弄得张云雷低哼一声，轻轻顶了下九郎。  
“嗯…你…别动…”  
“九郎我知道你疼，我不动，宝宝忍一下啊。”张云雷真的放弃了下身的动作，就深深的埋在九郎身体里，把注意力改在亲吻九郎的嘴唇上，亲亲咬咬，嘬嘬舔舔，把九郎的呻吟声头吞到了自己的肚子里。  
男生的身子再怎么样也还是硬一些的，九郎的大腿根好一会子才适应了打开的角度，加上腿上的肌肉总绷着也累了，两条被分开的腿软软的打开在两侧，由着张云雷托着他，随着腿的打开，身体连着的地方，也腾出了些许地方，似乎箍的没那么痛苦了。  
张云雷做了几个月清心寡欲的和尚，别的没练成，这忍耐的能耐倒是厉害了不少，明明下身已经自己开始抖动了，还是不动一下，甚至支起身子，拉过九郎散开的裙摆，遮住俩人链接的地方，让那处羞死人的地方隐隐约约的藏着，要不是舍不得退出去，估计真的去够手机，打算拍下来留作纪念了。  
九郎不知道张云雷心里的花花肠子，一味地想着放松自己，好让两个人不那么辛苦，懊恼自己对这疼估计不足，几个月不做，身子肯定受不住，不过也没有办法，他可拉不下脸自己扩张，打死也不行。  
过了好一会九郎才感觉出张云雷的动作，不知道他在身下面捣鼓什么，衣服骚的他的大腿和腰痒痒的，布料划过他射过一次的小九郎身上，一下子痒到骨子里去了。  
“嗯～可以了，雷～”九郎知道张云雷顾着自己，一直忍着不动，他不想他难受，所以给他发了个信号。  
“宝贝，我知道，你里面都一下下吸着我了，真棒。”  
“我才没有…嗯～那你怎么不动。”  
“我在享受宝贝，永远记住埋在你身体里的感觉，好安抚一下前几个月的空虚。”  
“什么鬼道理，亏你忍得住。”九郎知道张云雷忍不住了，因为紧紧相连的两个人，他清楚的感觉到张云雷在他身体里的跳动，跳动的血管刺激的着他的内壁，只有一个痒字可以形容。  
“宝贝，我可是因为你才这样的，你今天可都得听我的，嗯？”  
“人都在你身体下面了，还要怎么听你的话啊…我……难受…”九郎嘴上羞的说不出来，身体却很诚实，抬了抬腰，蹭了张云雷一下。  
张云雷还是没动，虽然他已经憋的浑身通红了。  
“宝贝，我流水儿了。”  
“什么混话都往外说，登徒子。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，就爱听你骂我这个，媳妇，好舒服～”张云雷没抽出来，就这么往里生顶了一下，触的太靠里，让九郎狠狠地抖了一下，但是这隔靴挠痒的事，什么用也不管，还叫人更加的痒到骨头缝儿里，这可苦了九郎，哼唧的声又出来了。  
“你就知道欺负人，都这样了，你还要怎么样啊。”  
“就让我埋一会好吗，我真是太害怕了，我怕再也触不到你，再也不能拥有你，你离开我简直轻而易举，但是我却不行，我一刻也离不你，九郎～九郎…好爱你。”  
“傻子，都怪我让你害怕了，我努力让自己忘掉，忘掉那些根本不是现实的事，我在你身边，回到你的身边，我的身子，我的心都是你的，别再害怕了，我也爱你～”  
张云雷突然的煽情，叫九郎忘记了身子还在人家手里，随时都很危险的事，当意识到自己身下越来越黏腻的触感和越来越高的温度时，已经来不及了。  
张云雷兴奋的流了好多水，这叫俩人中间越来越贴服，越来越顺畅，当他觉得自己已经泡在一摊水里的时候，他认为时机已经成熟了，于是。  
“啊－－…啊啊…不要哇。”突然的撞击，几乎叫九郎断了气。  
“忍不了了，哈啊，哈啊，嗯哈。”呼吸的声音诉说着张云雷现在有多用劲儿。  
随即张云雷擦过了九郎穴内的一点，他立刻又失声叫了出来，“啊啊……”  
张云雷的动作微顿了顿，随即立刻顺着复习了无数次的位置磨去。  
“不……哈啊……那里……啊……”九郎身子再度扭起来，他上次扭是因为疼痛，这次扭却是因为直冲脑门的快感，快感几乎麻痹了他的脑子，如此恐怖的感觉，令他害怕得想要逃避。  
“会坏的……啊……不要……”张云雷进出得越发顺畅，九郎不断扭动身体想要逃开那总是击中他要命一点的制热，但一点儿也逃不开，咬着下唇推着张云雷的胸膛，声声求饶，“饶了我吧……我要死了……唔啊……”  
张云雷的手指抚过九郎的脸颊，整个人压在他身上，一句话也没说，只是下身加快的冲刺了起来。  
九郎瞳孔微缩，吟叫得就更加难耐，他的头皮都发麻了，什么都顾不上，一手抓紧身下的床单，一手攥住枕头的一角，就好像这样就不会被撞飞。  
“啊……啊啊……不……”张云雷的粗大撑开他狭窄的后径，深入不常被造访过的深处，强烈的满涨感一齐袭来，让九郎几乎要放声大哭。  
张云雷吻着他的耳侧安慰着，然而身下却是进出的毫不留情，每每撞入都撞得整根没入，摩擦的水声还有跨部撞击臀瓣的声音十分清晰。  
“啊哈……太深了……不要…”不知过了多久，九郎光裸着身体，眼角含着没干的泪水，趴跪在床上，腰部被张云雷握在手里，他的硬挺时不时得戳入，整根没入才拔出，之后又重重戳回去，顶在令九郎浑身哆嗦的点上，九郎难耐地咬着嘴唇，下意识的腰臀摆了几下，马上反应过来自己做了什么，羞得满脸通红。  
前一次实在做的太猛，加上对九郎失而复得的情绪，张云雷很快舒服的弄出了一次，现在速度并非很快，只是享受也刚高潮过九郎体内的痉挛。  
“雷雷…不要了…不要了……受不了了…呜呜呜呜…”  
“宝贝，就怪你太诱人了，这衣服我得给你留好了，下回，我要亲自给你穿上，再亲自给你扒下来。”  
“呜～混蛋，没有…才没有下回了呢，啊……轻点儿…”  
“我还在你身子里面呢，这可说不好，嗯…哈…九郎明天穿我买的那些吧。”  
“嗯？不是都丢了吗…嗯啊…啊啊…”  
“你说别让你看见，又没说丢了，我都藏起来了…就哈…就等着你穿给我看呢。”  
“不…不穿…你是坏人…”  
“穿不穿？嗯…哈啊哈啊…嗯？”  
“慢…慢点儿…啊…啊啊啊…慢…啊…”  
“宝贝，我的宝…答应我吧，就让惊喜再长一点，再长一点，好吗？”  
“啊…啊啊啊…嗯啊…哈啊…”  
张云雷速度越来越快，九郎完全陷入了情欲中，不知道之后到底有没有答应张云雷，只知道自己被人弄得乱七八糟的，完全迷失在张云雷带给自己的欲海里，沦陷，越来越深。  
张云雷仿佛要印证自己说的话一般，把过去几个月积攒的欲望一次性发泄出来，整整要了九郎一个晚上。  
但其实远远不止这些，张云雷没有工作，在家里放假，每天的活动只是定外卖，吃外卖，剩下的时间全部跟九郎在床上度过。  
就这样，两个人一个像初尝禁果的毛头小子，一个像经验丰富的情场高手，一个惯着一个，一个爱着一个，荒荒唐唐、迷迷糊糊、黏黏腻腻、温温暖暖的度过了性福的、没有日月之分的三天。


End file.
